25 Days To Christmas
by sailormai20
Summary: Kai has never experienced a real Christmas. He decides that all of the teams can teach him just what it actually means. Set just before G-Rev. Better than it sounds, rewrite of a VERY old story.
1. 1st: Its Beginning To Look LikeChristmas

It was the first of December and it was looking distinctly like Christmas. Well, it wasn't snowing particularly much, enough that by the end of the day it would be muddy slush, but everywhere you looked, there were lights and toys and carols. Kai wasn't sure whether he was more amused or annoyed; being a non-Christian country, Christmas didn't have the same meaning in Japan, rather it became a holiday for friends and couples (neither of which he had much experience with). For families, it was a chance to spoil their children - again, something he'd never had much experience with.

His father had left while he was young, choosing BeyBlades over family. His mother worked too hard to please his grandfather. Voltaire was in jail. Christmas had never served any other purpose for him than to get some expensive gift and be shoved in a corner. The lights were pretty and everything looked like a postcard, but even those flimsy pieces of paper had more warmth than December 25th had ever held for him. Now he was older, the holiday encouraged crazy fangirls and made him obligated to send out well wishes.

Despite his thoughts, he couldn't help but think he didn't hate Christmas as much as he thought. Whenever he saw children getting excited, gossiping about wanting toy pistols and walking dolls, seeing the town light up, finding new seasonal dishes, he couldn't help but smile. Companies got in the action and gave out free candy canes with their flyers and what not - he certainly wasn't going to say no to that. Couples laughed and held hands, much like Valentine's and there were sales galore. Even though it wasn't the original meaning being celebrated, he honestly couldn't see anything wrong with families enjoying the season with each other, appreciating the people around them and being thankful for all that they had.

Despite the fact he lived by himself in the mansion, Kai still demanded there be Christmas. He couldn't be the only one not celebrating, after all. He wasn't a total scrooge. The staff were allowed the day before, the day after as well as Christmas day off, though Midori, head of staff, always found reasons to stay. He'd never thanked her properly, and he often told her she should go, but she knew how much she was appreciated. Every year, she helped him decorate the house. It was never elaborate or gaudy, but rather simple and charming. A wreath on the wide front door, quaint candle holders on mantlepieces and the tables which also had themed table runners, with small motifs around the house. The tree was a story all of its own.

He was a stickler for tradition, meaning the tree had to go up on the first. It had arrived just before lunch and he'd decorated most of it himself (Midori and two of her favourites had helped as well, giggling about the season like nobodies business). This year the colour theme was blue - mostly ice and periwinkle blues, but there were traces of deep navy as well. It was large and sturdy, freshly cut and placed into the entrance hall because that was the only place it would fit. When he was younger, he'd always tried to drag in snow from outside to put on the boughs (much to the displeasure of his grandfather); now he just got fake snow in a can to spray on it. It looked fine at a distance despite the cheapness of it. He needed a ladder to place the star on top but he had to keep fetching it as the star constantly fell so it was crooked. After the tenth time fixing it, he gave up. He wasn't the type to pick battles he just couldn't win after all.

Christmas wasn't his favourite time of year by any means. It was because he'd never truly experienced it the way he should have. Staring down at the tree from his place perched on the bannister, Kai smiled slightly, enjoying the flickering of changing lights. Perhaps he didn't have to hate Christmas so much. Nobody had ever taught him the right way to do a lot of things (to be far, he'd always been an angry, stubborn and arrogant child). He hadn't learnt a lot of things until Takao, Rei, Max, Kyouju and Hiromi had taught them to him. Why couldn't they do that again?

Next year was the start of a new tournament after all. There wouldn't be the time for friendship (Kai knew he took his duties as captain far too seriously, but that was just who he was), only for training and battling. He'd heard rumours it was going to be a tag team format - would he truly stay if he wasn't going to get the chance to battle Takao? For the moment, he had no idea. If he decided to stay, this would be the fun before the time to get serious. If Kai decided to leave, it would be the last hurrah.

Nodding to himself, he headed back to his room, sending out an email. Why not have them over? Christmas was a time to celebrate with the people you cared about, though he'd never admit it out aloud. After he'd typed in his team's addresses, he paused. The saying was "the more the merrier", right? Why not invite all the teams? He had the space, and the money plus most of the teams had never been to Japan. It would be an experience for all of them. Typing in the addresses, he sent the mail off and went to bed.

Perhaps the Christmas would actually resemble Christmas more so than the previous ones. Kai couldn't help but smile at the thought.

* * *

I think one of my problems is I've never experienced a "White Christmas" - like, its 39 degrees Celsius in Australia now which is 102.2 Farenheit. Nor have I experienced a Japanese Christmas - why was this a good idea again? Haha

**This story has been re-written and drastically so! I have been a little late in updating, but chapter one is going up right now!  
This website will NOT tell you the chapters have been edited, so you will need to come back every day to find the new chapter - I am putting the first three up today. **

**Thank you for sticking with me all these years; I seriously appreciate every single one of you guys - I hope you have wonderful Christmas Season!**


	2. 2nd: Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer

"He's bullshitting, obviously. It's another plan to steal our bitbeasts!"  
"I don't doubt that, but I think we should still go."  
"Thats seems like a _really_ stupid idea Emily…"  
"I know that. But if he's planning something, I'd rather stop it now rather than wait for him to go mental in a tournament again."  
"That's a good point."  
"Are we going then?"  
"Well, he _is_ paying…"  
"I have always wanted to see how the Japanese play baseball…"  
"Let's get packing then!"

/

"I don't want to go."  
"The don't."  
"Fine."  
"We'll send you a postcard."  
"…Your holiday will suck without me."  
"A vacation without you is perfect. I have no arguments."  
"Don't be rude Robert! We won't push you to go, but we'd like it if you did."  
"I'll only go so I can pulverise Kai."  
"Because that's gone _so_ well in the past, right?"  
"Shut up Enrique!"

/

"No."  
"But-"  
"No."  
"C'mon Lee-"  
"I said _no_ Kevin. He stole our bitbeasts and tried to take over the world!"  
"His team has forgiven him though."  
"Which is their own choice. I refuse to do such a thing."  
"Are you going, Mariah?"  
"Kevin, I just said nobody is going-"  
"Of course, I'm already packed. What's taking you lot so long?"  
"Mariah!"  
"Ray's gonna be there! Plus, _mistletoe~!_"  
"…She's gonna laugh and giggle and be mental the entire season, isn't she?"  
"Let's go. At least she'll be Ray's problem then…"  
"What did you just say?!"

/

Despite being cyberised, Yuiry was absolutely useless when it came to computers. That's why Bryan was in charge of the one computer they owned; he checked the emails and paid the bills and made sure nobody was getting viruses by using adult only sites (again, he was looking at Yuiry). It had been a year since they were free, but it hadn't been an easy one. It had been filled with interviews and accusations and people determining if they were 'mentally fit' (for what he had no clue, but apparently they'd all passed seeing as they weren't in a funny farm yet). Mr Dickenson had brought them a house on the edge of town - a small two story place where they each got their own room (he was so thankful he didn't have to share anymore - Ivan snored like a dying whale). They were responsible for themselves, but the government was giving them an allowance until the whole Biovolt situation was sorted out. In the mean time, they were supposed to live normal lives to prove they were normal people.

They'd decided not to push their luck by entering the previous tournament, but that had left them with far too much time on their hands. Spending day in and day out with each other was a nightmare; but working over Christmas was like hell on earth. He'd been asking for a holiday from Biovolt from years; he got his break and was shoved into real life and wanted a holiday from that too. Bryan wasn't too keen on Kai (well, he was but he'd pretend he didn't because the brat had upset him when he turned back to the Blade Breaker's again) but he had to admit, the kid knew when to pull through for people.

_Everyone,  
__Attached is credit for flights to Japan. I am happy to house you over the Christmas period and enjoy the season with you.  
__Kai_

It didn't really give him the option of saying no, but he wouldn't have anyway. Free flights to Japan? Sending Ivan to Akihabara and getting the brat off his back? Yuiry sticking to Kai and not bothering him for an entire month? Bryan was thanking every god he could think of - _this_ was the meaning of Christmas and he couldn't have loved Kai more at the moment even if he tried.

/

_"Makka na o-hana no tonakai-san wa itsumo minna no waraimono. Demo sono toshi no kurisumasu no hi Santa no o-ji-san wa iimashita. Kurai yomichi wa pikapika no omae no hana ga yaku ni tatsu no sa! Itsumo naiteta tonakai-san wa koyoi koso wa to yorokobimashita!"_

"Takao! That's enough already! Sing something different, would you!"  
"But nothing's better than Tonakai-san!"  
"You sound like a broken record…"  
"Grumble grumble grumble! Lighten up Hiromi! It's Chriiiiistmas!"  
"That doesn't mean you can be more obnoxious than usual!"

Takao had been off in his own world until Kyouju told him about Kai's mail. "He says he'll house all the teams and pay for everyone to travel here."  
"Is he sick? Why's he being so chirpy?"  
"Who cares! (Maybe I finally convinced him not to be such a jerk!) It's party time!"  
"Don't give yourself an ego, idiot…"

Despite how happy he was (since when did Kai reach out to them? It'd been two years, but it seemed their efforts were finally paying off!), Rei was worried. What if everyone decided not to come? Kai wasn't exactly Mr Popular after all. "Do you think everyone else will come?"  
"Even if they don't like Kai, its a free holiday - I'd still come!"  
"That's because you're convinced you can make everyone your friend."  
"What's wrong with that?"

Max smiled as Hiromi ignored Takao - he agreed with Rei though, it _could_ be quite awkward. Hiromi kept talking. "It'll be nice to get to know him more though. He isn't as much of an aloof jerk as he likes to pretend he is."  
"The other teams don't really know that though."  
"Because they haven't spent time around him?"  
"Because he tried to take over the world and stole a lot of bitbeasts."  
"…That'll… make things slightly awkward…" Hiromi had come in late to the Bey Blading scene and had never really bothered to catch up with the past - it was the past after all, you needed to move on! How important could something be if they didn't mention anyway? Pretty damn important apparently…

"Nee, Kyouju?"  
"Yeah, Hiromi?"  
"Do you have the email addresses of the other girls? I'd like to talk to them a little before I meet them."  
"Why don't you just meet them and introduce yourself then?" As soon as he finished, Takao realised he should of just kept his mouth shut. Instead of an answer of a sentence or two, he got a lecture about how Christmas was even more important than Valentine's Day and a wonderful holiday because of blah blah blah… Why were girls so weird?

* * *

So originally, this was going to be longer because everyone was going to arrive but then I was lie "wait, if Kai sent the message night time Japan time on the 1st, nobody could arrange to be there by the second!" So yeah. They'll arrive over the next few days.  
Also, I remembered I absolutely hate this site because it always screws with my formatting. Sigh.  
Apparently Japanese baseball is slightly different to the American version - I've only seen one game of Japanese baseball and was mortally confused, making my American friends explain what the heck was happening. Takao is singing "Rudolph The Rednose Reindeer" in Japanese - Tonakai-san is reindeer~


	3. 3rd: Deck The Halls

Kai's team had arrived only a few hours after they received the mail (even with just having his own team here, he was already realising how much out of his comfort zone he was). The White Tigers had arrived early the next morning (where Mariah latched onto Rei, then was disgusted by the lack of mistletoe and proceeded to rectify the error). It was clear they weren't keen on him and were only using him to get a free holiday with Rei; to be honest, he'd never been keen on them either (but then again, when had he ever been particularly enamoured with anyone?). Kai could quite clearly see their point of view - it didn't matter because they still respected him and he them, liking each other had nothing to do with it.

The Majestics would be arriving tonight and the All Starz tomorrow afternoon. He still hadn't gotten a hold of the Demolition Boys. They had kept sparse contact ever since the end of the Blade Breaker's first finals and the start of their freedom (Voltaire was trying to redeem himself by helping to pay for things, generally via Kai). Even if they weren't coming, he wished they would respond (but they didn't need to check their emails twenty times a day to check about business or questions from the BBA and god knows what else).

But speaking of Voltaire, it was visiting day. Although the crime (was world domination actually listed as a crime?) was attempted in Russia, it was decided to send him back to his native Japan. Voltaire was innocent of any actual abuse and suffering that had occurred (he more than likely knew about it, but had managed to get away with it) but Japan still had one of the strictest legal systems in the world - well over 90% trialled ended up being found guilty. Boris' case was still ongoing - he wasn't in jail (how on earth had the general public manage to let _that_ one slide?!) but he was monitored closely (Kai couldn't help but think this was going to end incredibly badly).

"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"I do not appreciate the attitude Kai."  
"I don't appreciate being eaten away at by guilt because nobody would visit you if I didn't." Voltaire's face twisted into a frown, but Kai didn't care. Every two weeks was a two hour drive to the prison, then he had to be searched and checked and everything, before only having a half an hour visit before another dull drive back. He didn't need to come, he didn't _want_to come, but Voltaire had nobody else. Well, he did, but they didn't care. Kai didn't respect the man anymore, but he was still family and a large part of his life had revolved around gaining his approval - those feelings wouldn't just stop overnight.

"Have you decorated the mansion?" The old man seemed to enjoy the holiday purely because of Kai's effort, yet he had always made excuses to never be around during the holiday season, much the same as his mother had.  
"When have I not?" Kai got a grunt in response.

Their past as a family, as people in general, to be honest, hadn't been so great. They were rude and commanding, stubborn to a fault and power hungry. But they were family so surely there was a way to overcome differences and grievances? Not immediately, of course, but eventually. That was the future was - a better tomorrow. Perhaps soon, Boris would be in jail and Voltaire would eventually be released. Maybe then, they would be able to be a family and have a proper Christmas together.

It was a childish dream, but it was one he would cling to.

—

"Nee, nee, do you like anyone?"  
"Not like you do Rei!"

Midori watched the girls as they decorated the manor even more than it had been, giggling madly as they did so. She stayed silent and most of the time they didn't see her; she hated to intrude, but they were strangers to the household - this place held many secrets and she refused to let people accidentally stumble across them. Well, that was what she told her juniors - if she were honest, it was because she was more than curious about these people. They were nothing more than teenagers who played with spinning tops - she'd been employed here since Kai was three yet she'd never seen him like this before. He hadn't melted, but he was thawing slowly. Midori was intrigued - just what power did they have over her beloved little prince?

Especially this brunette girl. She was feisty and stubborn, much like Kai. It was as clear as day (to her at least) that this girl did have a crush. She didn't believe it was one of the Chinese boys and neither the American or the adorable little brunette seemed to be her type. So that was left with two: Takao and Kai. Unashamed, she decided to stalk them for a little bit longer - apart from the fact that she was in charge, none of her juniors would whine if she came back with some nice gossip, would they now?

—

When he returned home, the sound of rambunctious, off tune singing reached his ears.

"_D__eck the halls with boughs of Holly,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
_Tis the season to be jolly,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
__D__on we now our gay apparel,"_

"Wait, 'gay apparel'? Is that legit?"  
"Gay doesn't mean _gay_!"  
"But it says _gay_!"  
"Don't interrupt while I'm still talking!" Kai couldn't help but grin. There was nobody in the world quite like his team (he still couldn't decide whether that was good or not).

"Kai-sama." He turned, still removing his jacket, to look at Midori. "I suggest you be careful. There is even more mistletoe than when you left this morning. Hiromi-san and Mariah-san have enjoyed themselves immensely."  
"That's… good. I guess." She smiled at him, knowing that he hated the idea of mistletoe just as much as the girls had enjoyed sticking it everywhere.

Everything was loud and he had no doubt he would become thoroughly annoyed and stressed over the rest of the month, but despite that, he was glad to have friends who cared.

* * *

My writing feels off today... Seeing as Kai's mum isn't around, I figured Midori would step up (I'm sort of twisting Manga!Kai - daddy isn't around and mama has various issues so she isn't either). I also figured that Kai did everything for Voltaire to get his respect - you can respect without loving; I think, he is still a little boy a bit though, so he'd still try and get that approval. Welp, whatever, serious chapter is serious. I'm ready for something a bit more light hearted tomorrow~ (Also, still have ten minutes until midnight - I win!)


	4. 4th: All I Want For Christmas Is You

The fourth of December dawned with a flurry of snow which continued softly throughout the day. The Majestics had made themselves comfortable when they had arrived the night before (Enrique had immediately introduced himself to Hiromi and Johnny had challenged Kai to a battle). The snow, while consistent, wasn't overbearing, so the match was held outside and ended in a win for Kai (he didn't say anything, merely smirking but it was enough to rile his rival). After an early lunch, the large group went to pick up the All Starz. They could have spent the days doing whatever they wanted, but it seemed a bit silly to do activities and sight seeing when the All Starz would probably want to do the same things as soon as they arrived.

Mariah and Emily seemed to have gotten over their issues with each other and now held a friendly (though scarily intense) rivalry for each other. Max was happy to see everyone, but was a bit disheartened to see that his mother hadn't decided to come along even though Kai had said Judy was welcome. Needless to say, with four teams of BeyBladers, the bus ride home was incredibly loud - if they'd been on public transport, there was no doubt they would have been booted off.

Everyone parted when they returned back to the manor, as it was close to dinner. Dinner was a traditional event, with everyone kneeling on the floor (most didn't last too long, choosing to sit cross legged instead, much to the amusement of the Asian bladers). It was also amusing watching everyone attempt to use chopsticks and for those who weren't familiar with Japanese cuisine, figure out what they were actually eating (some people may have been slightly cruel and lied about the dishes as a joke, citing them as things such as livers and other squeamish foods).

After dinner, Kai disappeared. He was at his limit for people today and he was more than sure they would want to talk without him being there.

"Does he often just ditch you without saying anything?"  
A few shrugs. "It's just Kai, you know?"  
"It's just _rude._"  
Hiromi huffed. "He's not a people person and he doesn't have to announce his every move to us!"

Sensing a fight, Max changed the subject to Thanks Giving, asking what the All Starz had done for the holiday. Soon after that, they were discussing the events of the last year (with all the guests laughing at how the Blade Breakers always attracted nut cases to fight them - "Are you sure you aren't cartoon characters?"). Of course, everyone else had been in tournaments, be it large or minor throughout the last year and they swapped gossip on up and coming stars, new parts and training methods. They were rivals, yes, but they were friends, first and foremost. While they didn't blab their most inner secrets, there was no harm in helping their rivals get better - after all, that just meant there was more of a challenge for them!

—

"Are the trains always this crowded?"  
"This is nothing - it gets _way_ worse after Christmas!"  
"Special New Years tradition?"  
"Mm-hmm!"

Kai lived on the edge of Odaiba so the journey to Shibuya was more lengthy than it would have been if they'd been staying at Takao's, but the girls used it as an opportunity to talk without the boys badly attempting not to eavesdrop. Once there, they had a ball. Shibuya was unlike any other place. It was full of vintage shops, modern shops and shops that catered to alternate fashions, like visual-kei and lolita. It had some of the best places to eat and numerous karaoke rooms. The modern, fast paced vibe, coupled with the charm and brightness of Christmas made it one of the best places to shop.

Naturally, _109_ was the first place to go. You couldn't stand out unless you rocked an awesome outfit, right? (Of course, you needed to rock the outfit, not the other way round!) They probably spent _way_ more than they should have, but that was part of the fun of holiday shopping! After that, they hit up the Disney Store and were swarmed by small children and Disney carols. After that, it was time to pose with _Hachi_ and find some lockers at the station for their stuff before training it to Harajuku (it was within walking distance, but the cities were busy enough on a good day, let alone when it was holidays and they were ready to kill their bank accounts!).

Harajuku was a mix of everything, much like the people who inhabited it. Of course, when you were there, you _had_ to have a crepe (though which store to choose? There were millions of them!). They shuffled through the various idol stores and went to the Nico Nico store and got lost trying to find the Evangelion store (which actually proved to be ridiculously easy to find, much to their embarrassment) to find a gift for Takao.

The trio ended the day with a karaoke session and finished early enough so that they'd be back for dinner. The girls were more than pleased with their success, having done at least half of their present shopping in the one day (plus lots of stuff for themselves). Taking the train back to Shibuya, they grabbed their stuff and headed back to Odaiba (which took a bit longer than they expected, due to a delay).

"Do you like anyone?"  
"If we don't answer, are we going to get a rant about how Rei is so great?"  
"Oh shut up!"  
"I have someone I like."  
"Are you going to act on it?  
"I'd _like_ to and I have no problem doing so, but I'd like to wait a bit first."  
"Why?"  
"I think I need to get to know him a bit more. We're friends, but if I asked today, I doubt he'd say yes."  
"Mm, but if not now, when?"  
"Soon." Ignoring the raised eyebrows of her two new friends, Hiromi smiled. "Christmas, after all, is a time for lovers!"

They were assaulted with more carols as they struggled onto the platform of their stop, tripping over each other and their bags as they did so.

"Thank god Kai has a limo! Imagine trying to fit all this in a taxi!"  
"I suppose he isn't a huge jerk…"

Hiromi smiled again. By Christmas day, Kai'd be _her_ jerk-but-not-jerk.

_"Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you~"_

* * *

_Welp. _How does one write good conversations? sobsobsob


	5. Day 5: Deck The Halls

**25 Days to Christmas**

**Chapter 5: Deck the Halls**

_DECK THE HALLS!_

_**D**eck the halls with boughs of Holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
**D**on we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
__**S**ee the blazing Yule before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
__**F**ollow me in merry measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
__**F**ast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
__**S**ing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

Tyson, being the fat pig he is, has eaten all the food, which pissed Kai off, so Kai is trying to kill Tyson. Robert is sitting next to the tree watching as Kai chases Tyson around the living room. Kai finally catches Tyson, grabs him by the neck and throws him across the room. Tyson, when he is let go by Kai, flies in the direction of the tree, and of course, hits it! This in turn, falls down and squashes Robert. The remaining bladers come into the lounge room. "What the fuck happened?" Ray asked,  
"Kai threw me and I hit the tree!" Tyson yelled.  
"Shut up! If you hadn't have been so fat, the tree wouldn't have fallen!" Kai snarled.  
"STOP CALLING ME FAT!" Tyson screamed, Kai's simple answer was,  
"No. And plus, I'm only telling the truth."  
"Both of you shut up! We need to get Robert out from under there!" Oliver said,  
"Awww, do we have to?" Johnny complained.  
"Yes, you insensitive, self-centred jerk!" Oliver yelled at him.

"What do we do?" Max suggested,  
"Why don't we get a helicopter or a crane?" Tyson said.  
Kai, whacking him on the head saying, "Jerk. I'll say there both crap"  
Tyson says "There both good don't you reckon Ray?"  
Ray, stuffing some Pavlova in his mouth says, "Wah, sorry wasn't listening."  
"Dude, where'd you get the pav?" Tyson asked,  
"STOP FRIGGEN TALKING! WE NEED TO GET ROBERT OUT FROM UNDER THE FRIGGEN TREE!" Kenny yelled,  
"Who knew you could yell." Was Tyson's smart-arse comment.  
"He does have a point." Kai pointed out.  
"Since when did you join the conversation?" Max asked,  
"Since then. And if we don't get him out, I could be charged a ton of cash, and then I would be even more pissed off than I normally am." Kai explained.  
"See? There is a point. Now, let's get Robert out, otherwise we have to deal with a grumpy Kai." Johnny reasoned.

Robert screams, "HEEEEEELLLLLLP!" Max calling someone on the phone orders a helicopter and hangs up. Someone knocks at the doorbell.  
DING, DONG,  
"Who the fuck will that be?" says Kai.  
"I'll get that." Max said as he opened the doors says, "Hello?"  
"Hi, you ordered a helicopter sir? If you did it is right above you, so I was sent to give you this walkie-talkie."  
"Thanks, I appreciate it. Bye." Walking to the living room, he sees a hook through the window as hes running to it he grabs it and hooks it around the tree for the helicopter person to pull it up. He gives the helicopter person a signal. The person starts to pull the tree towards the window.  
"What the fuck are you doing Max?" Kai asked, fearing the safety of his mansion.  
"You'll see!" The helicopter person starts pullingthe treesideways and gets the tree off Robert successfully. Max grabs the hook off the tree and the person in the copter flies off, never to be seen again.  
Kai sighs, "Good job Max, but there's one problem."  
"What?"  
"There's a hole in the wall!"  
"So what? You can damn bloody fuckin fix it!" Max yelled, getting real pissed off with Kai.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FRIGGEN HARD TO BREATHE IT IS WHEN YOU UNDERT A FUCKING TREE?!" Robert started lecturing them about how hard it is too breathe under tree and too never do that again.  
"Can we go to sleep?" Muttered Johnny, nearly falling asleep already, since Robert had been yelling at them for twenty minutes already.  
"If you want him to keep yelling, yes." Enrique sighed.

* * *

Sorry 'bout the late update.....Sorry 'bout this very weird chapter...My friend Kezia and I wrote it, though Kezia wrote most of it, She won't be writing in any of the other chapters, just this one..

NEXT CHAPTER:  
The All Starz arrive at the mansion!

Till next time!  
sailormai20


	6. Day 6: Little Drummer Boy

**25 Days To Christmas**

**Chapter 6:**

_LITTLE DRUMMER BOY  
__**C**ome they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
__**S**o to honour Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
When we come.  
__**L**ittle Baby, pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
__**S**hall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,  
On my drum?  
__**M**ary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
__**T**hen He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum  
__**Me** and my drum._

Early on a Monday morning, so early the sun was not even up, was a very loud noise. That noise just happened to be Tyson Granger, whom was snoring away. Well was snoring until Kai punched him in the gut and woke him up. "OUCH! Kai, you arsehole! What the hell was that for?" Tyson asked, glaring at his captain. "To shut you up. Hurry up and get ready." Kai started to walk away, "Why do I have to get ready…this early!?" Tyson complained as he looked at the clock. "1: Because the All Starz will be here soon, and 2: nine o'clock is not early."

"I'll get it." Ray sighed as he walked past Tyson, who had fallen on his face while trying to get to the door before anyone else. "Hi! How are you?" He asked the All Starz, "Tired." Steve grumbled. "Come in. Oliver has just finished cooking breakfast." "FOOD!" Tyson yelled and immediately went to the dining room. The All Starz and Raymond sweat dropped.

"Wow, this place is really nice." Emily said as she looked at all of the flower vases that are in all the halls. "Is Kai like, a girl in disguise or something?" Michael said outloud; not meaning to. "Michael!" Emily yelled as she thwacked him over the head. "Ouch! Hey! What'd ya do that for?" "Because you're been rude." She snapped. "You're only saying that cause you like him!" Michael teased. "I DO NOT! TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" Michael cowered in fear behind Ray, hoping not to be killed be the peach haired girl…but ended up being beaten up by her anyway; not that she cared about beating him up….'Stupid faggot…He just HAD to tell the whole team, and Ray! Oh no, I bet he is going to tell Kai!' "Hey, Ray!" Emily yelled, while running up to the neko-jin. "Yeah?" "Hey you know what Michael said about me liking Kai?" "Yes." Ray said, wondering what that had to do with him. "Um, well, that is SO not true! So, could you not tell Kai about that?" She begged, "Please?" She added with puppy dog eyes. "Sure, it's not like I was gonna tell him anyways." "Thanks Ray!" She yelled hugging him. "Right." He muttered watching Emily skip happily away, "Strange girl." He muttered with a sweat drop.

* * *

Okay, very sorry bout the late update, I've been busy....I'll update as soon as I can...Please review.  
And by the way, does anyone know from which parts of America the All Starz come from? If you do, could you mail me? sailormai20 


	7. Day 7: Winter Wonder Land

**25 Days To Christmas**

**Chapter Seven: Winter Wonder Land**

_WINTER WONDERLAND  
__**S**leigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  
__**G**one away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  
__**I**n the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
__**H**e'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.  
__**L**ater on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  
__**I**n the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the alligators knock him down.  
__**W**hen it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  
__**W**alking in a winter wonderland,  
__Walking in a winter wonderland._

Kai's POV  
I watched from my window as my team and the All Starz had a snowball fight; of course, while making himself look like an idiot. What am I thinking, he IS an idiot! "Damn Christmas." I muttered under my breath, walking away from my window and over to my bed. I sighed a took a small black book out from under my pillow. I sighed. "Father…If it wasn't for Boris, you'd still be here…" I whispered as I opened the book. '_Property of John Hiwatari' _The writing said. Father's poetry book; I smiled, remembering all the times he used to read his poems to Amy and I. "KAI!!!!! I'M HUNGRY!!!!" Tyson, unmistakably Tyson, bellowed through the hallways of the mansion. Well, I smirked; tonight is going to be the perfect night to introduce them to Isis.

Normal POV  
"What to ya so long? I'm starving!" Tyson complained, "Shut it." Kai snarled, glaring. "Or what?" Tyson retorted. "Or you want get any food at all." "But you can't do that!" Tyson whined, "Since I'm the one paying for the food, I can." Kai stated calmly as he sat down. The meals went by normally for the Blade Breakers, but not so normally for the other teams. "Ewww, doesn't he ever choke?" Oliver asked, amazed at the speed that Tyson was eating at. "Normally." Ray said calmly, ignoring Tyson when he fell unconscious on the floor.

"Hey Kai?" Emily asked. "What?" Kai snapped. "Um, well, um, do you have any pets?" The All Starz, Majestics and Blade Breakers looked at her weirdly. "What is it to you?" "Well, it's just so friggin' anti-social and all-" "So in other words, to get to know me better." "Um, yeah!" "If it will make you shut up, yes." "What kinda pet or pets?" Tyson asked. "Cats." "Where are they? I haven't seen them around here anywhere." Robert pointed out. "Follow me."

They all entered Kai's room, looking around. "Hey Kai, what did you do to your couch?" Johnny sniggered, pointing to the moss green love couch that had claw marks and big bits of it missing. "It was my cat, dumb arse." Kai said, "ISIS! HERE GIRL!" Kai called for his cat. Then through the door came Kai's cat. "HOLY CRAP! KAI! DIDN'T YOU KNOE IT'S ILEAGLE TO KEEP PANTHERES AS PETS!?" Kenny yelled. "She's not my pet, she's my friend." Kai said as he patted the jet-black panther that was purring happily. "Your crazy!" Johnny yelled. Kai glared, "Get him, Isis!" Isis let out a roar and pounced on Johnny, baring her huge teeth to everyone. Isis smelt Johnny and looked him over and decided that he wouldn't taste that good anyway, so got up and jumped on the moss green couch, which she had claimed as her own, and started to fall asleep. Kai sweat dropped, "Oh yeah. Real ferocious, Isis." Isis just yawned before going to sleep.

* * *

Sorry I havn't updated! Yeah! I'll send the next chapter early to the first person who can figure out who Rose from chapter one or Amy from this chapter is! This competition will end on Monday! Be quick! If no one can get, I'll send the chapter to the first reviwer. BU BU BU BU BYE! 


	8. Day 8: Silent Night

**25 Days To Christmas**

**Chapter Eight: Silent Night**

_SILENT NIGHT  
__**S**ilent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
__**S**ilent night, holy night,  
Shepherds quake at the sight,  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
Heavenly hosts sing alleluia;  
Christ the Saviour, is born!  
Christ the Saviour is born!  
__**S**ilent night, holy night,  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from thy holy face,  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.  
__Jesus, Lord, at thy birth._

Kai sat quietly in a corner of his room, rocking back and forth, muttering, "Evil people. Crazy people." While Max sat on a couch downstairs playing Poke'mon Sapphire on his Game Boy Advance SP. All of the All Stars and Robert had gone out, since they hadn't brought presents yet; so everyone else somehow, by some magical reason, had gone on sugar high, minus Kai, of course. "DAMN IT! THAT'S NOT FRIGGIN' POSSIBLE!" Max yelled, and threw his Game Boy Advance SP on the ground and started jumping on, yelling things like, "I THREW A FRIGGIN' MASTER FRIGGIN' BALL!" and "STUPID FAGGOT CREATORS!" And after Maxie had stomped the poor machine into a million pieces, he realised what he had done, and started crying. However, he shut up when he was offered sugar. "SUGAR! MY SAVIOUR!" Max cried.

Kai's POV  
"I am not crazy. I am not crazy. I am not crazy." I muttered repeatedly. Ray, whom had come off sugar high, knocked on my door, but I was not listening. Therefore, he came in anyway. "Kai?" "I AM NOT CRAZY!" I yelled, "Huh, oh. It's you." "Are you okay?" Ray asked, coming over to sit next to me. "Geez, DO I LOOK OKAY?" I yelled. "No." "THEN WHY'D YOU ASK?" "I think I'll go now." He muttered as he slowly walked out of the room. "OFF WITH YOU, BAKA!" I shouted before starting my 'I am not crazy' chant again.

Normal POV  
The All Stars and Robert mouths dropped as soon as they saw all of the other bladers running around. They quickly put the presents under the tree and the All Stars went to calm everyone down while Robert went to go talk to Kai, as they though he would keep them in line. "Kai?" Robert asked, watching Kai rock back and forth, muttering. Kai looked up and saw Robert and he started smiling. "Thank God you're here! I thought the crazy people were going to come get me!" Kai said. "Riight." Robert muttered backing out of the room, 'Seems like they got to him as well.' Robert mentally sighed, 'What an…interesting…Christmas this is going to be.'

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, been busy. I'll try to update ASAP. BYE BYE! Oh yeah, sadly, i do not own.... 


	9. Day 9: Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer

**25 Days To Christmas**

**Chapter 9: Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer**

_RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER  
__**R**udolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows.  
__**A**ll of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games.  
__**T**hen one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
__**T**hen all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
__You'll go down in history._

Spencer's POV  
As we went into the airport, or in Ian's words, space station, the sun had barely rising and there were way too many people. Ian was acting all jumpy and nervous, but then again, it is probably just cause we're out of that God forsaken abbey. He's always been a little strange anyway. "How high do the planes go?" The half pint asked.  
"Meh, ten thousand feet high, or something." Bryan replied. I could have sworn Ian's eyes widened, but I'm probably just seeing things.

On the plane…  
Tala and Bryan are sitting in the back, while Spencer and Ian are in front of them. Ian is curled up in a little ball. "Ian, are you okay?" Tala asked the midget.  
"No." Ian replied weakly.  
"What's wrong?" The redhead asked. Ian muttered something, which none of them understood.  
"Err, repeat please." Bryan said.  
"I said, quote, I'm afraid of heights, unquote." Ian said shaking and clinging onto Spencer as the plane took off.

"Ow! That actually hurts you know." Bryan complained.  
"Actually I don't. Now zip it." Tala ordered. The Demolition Boys had tried numerous ways to keep Ian from clinging to Spencer, and eventually came to the idea of letting Tala punch Bryan every five seconds or so.  
"Prick." Bryan muttered.  
"Quiet, slave." Tala said as Ian giggled at Bryan being tormented.  
"Tala that is enough."  
"But Spencer-" Tala started.  
"No buts." Spencer said. The plane jerked a bit and Ian clung to Spencer again. Ian saw Spencer's watch and grabbed it, and started holding it like it was a precious diamond. "Hey!" Spencer complained, reaching to get his watch back.  
"Mine!" Ian shouted, then started saying things like, "Shiny.", and, "My precious shiny."  
"Of course! Shiny things is what Ian likes best. So let him keep the watch until we get off the plane." Tala said, proud of his 'smarts'.  
"Good, that means I can actually sleep." Muttered Bryan.  
"Hey Bryan, have a look at Shiny!" Ian said happily, putting the watch in Bryan's face.  
"Maybe not." Bryan sighed. As the rest of the team listened to Ian about his new friend 'Shiny' the watch.

* * *

Hi! I updated twice today! O.O! GO ME!Sorry 'bout this chapter been lame, it was rushed.  
Next Chapter: Robert wears a tutu! O.o  
Why? Becuase I felt like it! So, nah. XP! Oh, and if anyone wants to look, I drew a picture of Ray's head, and it on fanart central! If you're curious and want to see it, my pen names TalasGirl-7. Please review, Oh and konfizkate91, KaiRayRayKai Productions is hilarious, please update as soon as you can. I like the apple picking and the camping trip and shopping trip, and going to Mr D's house! Everyone should check it out. I DON'T OWN! 


	10. Chapter 10

**25 Days to Christmas**

**Chapter 10:**

It was the tenth of December and all of the occupants of Kai's mansion were sleeping soundly. Well, most were anyway. Johnny, Tyson, Enrique and a circus freak –oops, sorry, Kevin- snuck down the hallways and made their way to Robert's room. They snuck into the room with a small package but emerged with all of the proud German's clothes. They all had grins that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous plastered on their faces as they hid Robert's clothes through out the mansion.

The troublesome four from last night stood outside Robert's room. As the door opened, and Robert stepped out, Johnny whipped out a camera and took a few photos. The four cackled into laughter and ran off. Robert just stood there, the air-con making goose-bumps appear on his barely covered skin. The once proud German stood like an old, sad statue. Kai walked past and gave him a strange look. Robert blushed and looked away. Well let's face it. When all your clothes are replaced with a pair of briefs and a revealing pink tutu, there's not much else you can do.

Robert was the first one down to breakfast, but also the first to leave. Robert left the large spacious dining room with a foul look on his face and grumbling something about uncouth commoners, to look for his clothes.

Later that same day, a very angry Tyson was stomping down the hall. He was hungry, and we all know what Tyson's like when he's hungry and can't get to food. The reason why Tyson can't get to food? Gary. The stupid big oaf was standing in the hallway under mistletoe, blocking his way to the kitchen. Tyson tried to suggest that he should stand in front of someone's bedroom door, if he was so desperate, though Gary refused to budge. Why? Cuz it was close to food. As Tyson stalked down the hall, a grumpy look plastered on his face, eyes stormy, he saw something incredible. Gary wasn't under the mistletoe anymore! So, Tyson did the only logical thing to do. He got down on his knees and started thanking whoever gave him this miracle. After he had finished his compliments to the wonder worker, he stood up and was about to walk into the kitchen when Mariah suddenly walked out of his desired place. He screamed and ran. Mariah blinked confusedly. Tyson was running up the stairs screaming something about a murdering fairy floss that looked like Mariah. Mariah scowled. It was bad enough he said she looked like fairy floss, but a murderer? Something red rolled down her wrist. She licked the melting red ice cream away. She shrugged and continued on her way back to her room.

A pair of wine red eyes peeked out from behind a door. They looked left, then right, then left again. Once the eyes had determined the coast was clear, the body belonging to the mysterious eyes was revealed as the door was pushed open. Kai walked quickly down the hall way, as silently as possible; not that anyone would have heard. With the party in Michael's room, Tyson's gathering followers against the 'Murdering Fairy Floss' and screams of girls though it could have been Max, Kai could never be sure wether it was Hilary or Max, a cyclone, earthquake, thunder storm and meteorite impact could have occurred and nobody would have noticed. So off to the lounge Kai went. As he entered, he peeked 'round the room. After he was sure no one was there, he strode to the over sized Christmas tree and plonked himself in front of the presents. There was a rather large pile of glittering paper, soft ribbons and sparkles. Luckily for Kai, most of the presents had been grouped in teams. He grinned and looked for the Blade Breaker's pile. He found it easily. The Russian hottie took a few minutes to figure out something. He had no presents. He blinked and searched again. He was sure, absolutely positive, that Hilary had brought him a present. He had SEEN her wrap it! It was true; the wine eyed boy had no presents. Kai shook his head; none believing. He searched again and again and again and again and again. After a long hour of searching, shoving and frustration, Kai realized it was true. He pouted and scowled. He threw hissy fits and spat. He even felt like crying. But no. Big boys don't cry, and Kai is a big boy. So, what did Kai do? Simple. He hid the suspect's presents. The suspects? Tyson, Johnny, Oliver Kai saw him scowl at Hilary as she was wrapping his present though Kai obviously though he was scowling at the present and Hilary. Why Hilary? If she brought it for Kai, wouldn't she want him to have it? In Kai's opinion, wrong, nada, nope, incorrect! His theory was that the present was much too good to be given away, and so the brunette had kept the almighty, uber cool present for herself! Kai nodded his head, obviously pleased with himself. He left the room to go reward himself for such good thinking. Although he checked the room for people, he didn't check it for unexpected machinery. If he had looked more carefully, he would have removed the camera, or at least turned it off, but he certainly wouldn't have talked aloud all his brilliant detective work!

* * *

Yo. That last bit was crap. No offence to Mariah fans or anything, but there are other colours than pink. Sorry for the lateness of this. I knowi said the end of May, but I had exams. Sorry!Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Your so nice! I've got holidays and two long weekends coming up so I'm gonna try and get another chap of this up soon.

Bye bye! Please review!

Ps: I DONT OWN NOTHING. That's the last disclaimer I'm doing for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

**25 Days to Christmas**

**Chapter 11:**

A silent figure stalked through dingy alley ways in the dead of night. From what little light there was, you could see the figure was female and short, although not dumpy. She was lean and had quite some muscle on her tiny, quivering frame. She walked toward a door, checked for people, knocked and waited. When the door opened, only a hand beckoned the girl in. The girl took the invitation. The door shut and only minutes after, mist and cold winds started to escape the cracks in the rickety building. A mans scream was heard… then the building froze over with a hard, glistening ice, that shone like diamonds. Not a noise was made as the girl strode out, mist and ice clinging to her like a friend.

Her eyes glowed demon red and what looked like wings appeared from her back. The wings became long and slender, much like the girl herself, and took on a bluish hue. Her eyes became normal once more, and she smiled and eerie smile. She looked up to the full moon and jumped. Although this time, gravity left her alone. The girl flew higher and higher until she was just a mere speck spinning and twirling in the inky black sky.

The next morning; back in the Hiwatari mansion:  
"Well you, Mr McGregor, are a stupid egotistical moron!"  
"And you, Mr Hiwatari, are a BLONDE!"  
Kai and Johnny were not even an inch apart, screaming insults into the others face. Half the things the pair said was either in their native lingo or was complete gibberish.  
"Well, you're a, a…"  
"A what?" Johnny's triumphant smirk irked Kai even more so.  
The younger of the two growled and yelled, "A stupid poo poo head!" And stalked off, yelling in a mix of swear words and insults, varying his languages with every step he took.  
As everyone blinked at the retreating form, said form turned and blew a raspberry at them all. Kai started his stomping/swearing spree again.  
A quiet voice piped up, "Reckon someone should call the psycho and/or miracle ward?"  
Not a single reply was given.

Upstairs; Kai's room:  
"You reallllllllly want me to take you to bits, don't cha?" The computer opened a large emoticon that was shaking its head in a 'no' answer. "Twas as I thought."  
Kai clicked the email button, waiting for the screen to load.  
"2093 new messages." Hudson, his mechanical computer, spoke in a rusty mechanical voice.  
"Delete fan mail."  
The action was done, "50 new emails."  
The wielder of the red phoenix rolled his eyes and sighed, "Delete messages from BioVolt and Voltaire."  
"12 new messages."  
"Delete spam, and other stupid ad messages?"  
"10 new messages."  
"Verify sender."  
"All the emails are sent from 'Lady She-Wolf', email address is replied in his annoying mechanical whirs.  
"Type of message?" Kai was curious. He'd received a few emails from this she wolf chick, and had found out that he supposedly knew her, and he thoughtshe was an old friend who'd died long ago. It was like a game of cat and mouse. He was the cat, the presumed girl the mouse. Only in this game, the mouse stayed one step ahead of the stealthy cat.  
"Mainly just FWD:; all messages are safe, some are quite humorous, too."  
Kai shrugged, it's not like it'd hurt to have a peak, would it?

Downstairs: Michael's room:  
Now, if one had suddenly come into Michael's room, their first thought probably would have been along the lines of: 'What the hell..?' And what the hell indeed.  
Bladers were standing on one another's shoulders in columns all around the room with their ears presses to the ceiling which was Kai's bedroom floor. Not a single peep of interest did the human columns hear, except for titbits from Kai's and Hudson's conversation.  
"AAAAAAAAGH!" A rather shrill, girlish scream erupted from the room above, and many a human column collapsed with fright. The thud from the above floor was also heard, along with the whiz of mechanical laughter.  
A few of the more worried bladers such as Ray and Hilary ran upstairs to see what was going on.

Back in Kai's room:  
Ray and Hilary burst through the door to see quite a hilarious, though somewhat frighting sight.  
Kai was on his back, legs in the air, arms flat out behind him with an expression of bewilderment, puzzlement and fright. Hudson if he were a person would be rolling round the floor, tears running down his face and laughing like a hysterical madman.  
Hilary went to the computer to see a green and blue screen, with childish/funky writing that read: 'Awww. Did I scare you?' Now of course being the curious girl she is, Hilary wondered who 'I' was. She turned to ask Kai if she could find out, except she saw better of it when she saw Ray poking Kai with a lamp post. The brunette shook her head and sat down. She started the game.  
It was a fairly simple game. Get your curser through the maze without touching the walls and going out of the lines. It was quite interesting and easy actually. Until 'I' came along.  
She was about ¾ of the way through the maze when a picture of a roaring wild cat of some kind popped out of no where. Sound had accompanied this fearsome image.  
Unlike Kai, she didn't jump off her chair and became speechless. Although…she DID smile in a freakish way, like someone does when their plotting something. The now mysterious fem walked to Kai and gave him a pat on the head and then walked through the bedroom doors, chuckling madly. Kai decided to calm down to think two rational thoughts: 'What a freakkky weirdo.' And 'I don't like the floor. It's nasty.'  
After his thinking was done, he latched to Ray as if he were life support and started screaming about Hilary plotting to murder, Mariah the murdering fairy floss, he had NO presents and the scary fluff ball on the screen. Ray sighed, popped two migraine pills, and smiled to Kai and told him to tell him allll about it and everything would be juuust fine.  
Now, Kai isn't COMPLETELY stupid, just a little whacked out, but he is smart enough to know that the type of smile Ray just gave him meant: a Ray's cuckoo! Or b he's on drugs! Either way, Kai new he too was up to something. Then it hit him. RAY STOLE KAI'S PRESENTS! That was the end of it!  
Kai gave a battle cry and pounced. Now Ray obviously could not defend himself as he had two handfuls of Russian psycho. So now, we leave Ray to the mercy of the 'brilliant detective' Kai.

In a random, dark eerie room, where the only light is from the computer, a figure sat. Now one would think to look for her in the basement of Kai's place. Thankfully no one had caught onto her plan yet, although she suspected Ray. Why? Cuz he looks like a girl and everyone knows girls a smarter than guys! She smirked and clicked the mouse, sending yet another email to Kai.  
If only he knew that 'Lady She-Wolf' was staying in his very own house! She cackled, delighted her plan was working so well.  
A vibration noise was heard, then the song 'Outrageous' by Brittany Spears started playing. The girl narrowed her eyes and scowled. She answered her cell with a brisk 'What?'.  
"I flew into Japan last night." Was the murmured reply.  
Lady She-Wolf's scowl went upside down. "Excellent. I'll begin phase two immediately."

* * *

You all have to thank Moonlight Kitten for this chapter. As I said to her, the next update probably won't be for weeks. I just found I had spare time before dinner, so decided to start. Never thought I'd actually get to finish! Thanks, Moonlight Kitten! And to everyone else whose reviewed and been so kind!

And yes, I love Hudson! XD! If I have enough time, I'll try to get another chap up on the weekend, but I don't think i'll have time to finish it. I dug myself a bit to deep. But it'd be GREAT to hear from you guys with ideas, hint hint wink wink nudge nudge! If I get a really good idea or comment I'll ditch my fantasy books which mean the world to me, the fete i can't miss dunking my primary school teachers, the assignments im actually eager to ditch these, wonder why and scrapbooking with mum.

Thankies again Moonlight Kitten: You helped me get my mojo back, dude! XD yes, i know i'm crazy/on drugs ect, but im proud so p!

Disclaimer: final one for the story: i dont own. Anyone/thing/ect unreconizable is MINE and if you want to use, ask first and give credit.

Well, I'm off to watch inuyasha with my mum, so toodles peeps!


	12. Twas the 12th day of Christmas

--Twas the 12th of December, and not a creature was stirring, not even the rodent that crept across the floor. You're probably thinking, isn't a mouse a creature? The correct answer is no. Well, in Ame's opinion anyway. Now you're probably scratching you're heads and wondering, who the heck is Ame? Read on and thou shall find out!--

Snore. Yell. Snore. An annoying and loud repetition. Snoring Tyson. Yelling Hilary. Normally, yes, but today, no. It was actually Kai, who'd crawled into bed with Tyson after having a bad nightmare about no presents, female murderers and fluff balls. He's sooooo tough. The time is 3:23 and the MP3 was blaring loudly in Kai's ears. He was listening to….static. Whenever Tyson stopped snoring, he got a proper station. Whenever Tyson did snore on the other hand, he got static. The logical solution would be to go to his own room, but Kai liked Tyson's bed better, because obviously, he's a little kids at heart. And little kids always want what is someone else's.

--Reader: And this has what to do with Ame and the mouse?  
Me: I'm getting there!--

Tyson finally stopped snoring! Hallelujah and praise the Lord! But then…the battery died. But that was a good thing!! If Tyson hadn't stopped snoring, and the MP3 hadn't died, Kai would have never heard the ghoul downstairs and he certainly never would have screamed and woke everyone yes, even Tyson up! "A GHOULS IN MY HOUSE!!!! A GHOULS IN MY HOOOOOUSE!!!!!" And anyone in that house that night will certainly say the Kai definitely has a good set of lungs, freakishly akin to the bird's off Shrek, but Kai doesn't goo BOOM!

Everyone rushed up to Tyson's room obviously thinking Tyson had emitted the girly and horrendous scream and started to protest, when Kai rushed out the door muttering about garlic. Tyson was the only one who had understood Kai and yelled out, "Garlic only works on vampires!!!" This lead to Kai trying to do research on what 'killed' ghouls, but in the end, everyone went down to the kitchen and 'armed' themselves with drainers, knives, forks, cheese and some eggs. The last two 'weapons' were Kai's idea, and everyone agreed just to shut him up.

Down, down into the depths of the basement they went. Scarily enough, not a single person was scared. Which meant no Hilary. Which meant…"THE GHOUL KIDNAP HILARY!! NOOOOOOOO!!" Kai was bashed with a spaghetti drainer, but he still continued to speak in hushed, over reacted whispers. "She's gonna be turned into a ghoul and eat us one by one then she'll spew us up, and eat us again!!!" Those present soon learnt that Kai was either psycho, or extremely tired or ran out of extra strong coffee and loooooooooong time ago.

Once they reached the door of the basement, they paused. What if Kai was right? What if Hilary was a BeyBlader-eater ghoul? What if-? These questions stopped running through everyone's minds as Kai and Tyson rushed into the basement with battle cries and potato peeler 'weapons' and microwave safe plastic bowl 'defence gear'. Everyone gasped! Oliver even screamed and burst into tears! Pains of torture was being expected, and shrieks of fear and begging for mercy, too. Nothing came but silence. What if they had already been eaten!?

A slow cackle came. Soft, then gradually louder and louder, until the laugher was hysterical! Everyone rushed in and saw, much to their surprise, Hilary holding a mouse, live and very fat, in front of a girl who was only 3 or so inches shorter than herself. The girl was whimpering and yelling insults in a thick, heavy tongue. Though Hilary had complete mastery over her. All she had to do was shove the mouse in front of the girl or make the girl believe she was going to eat the mouse or put it down the blue haired girls skimpy black dress.

The laugher was Tyson. Kai was passed out on the floor, neither acknowledged by Hilary or the girl, who was kinda gothic looking. Black boob-tube dress, that went to the middle of her calves, black knee high heeled boots, black elbow length gloves that were fingerless to reveal a funky dark purple nail polish, and she had a black scarf that's styled much like Kai's was in G Rev. Her reddish purple eyes look swisho, and they gave off power and flirt due to her thick but not over done mascara and eyeliner.

Half an hour later, Kai was roused and the girls had calmed down. Until…

GLOMP!!! The blunette was embraced and spun around by Kai who was babbling in Russian. She was desperately trying to get him off of her, but Kai's quite thick.

THUD!!! Kai fell to the floor, as a marvellous ice statue. The girl pried herself from him and put a good distance between him and her before she unfroze him. Kai came at her again. She spread her magnificent wings. Each was a good meter and a half and the plumage was in excellent condition and colour. Kai stopped, scowled, then spread his own magnificent fire red wings, a lot over two meters each. His plumage was just as beautiful and he knew it. He carefully looked over the wings and tidied up a few stray feathers while the other girl tsked, "Show-off". Annoyance.  
"Serves you right." Smugness.  
"Serves me right!? I'm your older sister; your twin! And you say it serves ME right!!" Anger, served with a side of confusion.

--OHMYGOODGOODNESS! Twins! One was problem enough, but now a demon ice girl to match with the slightly deranged famous one? Ohhh! I smell trouble!--

* * *

Well, finally a new chappy. Hello! I am not dead! But I am nearly on holidays, and I soooo wanna finish this before THIS xmas! I shall do another chap of capture within the weak, and one for my MR story on the MR message boards, my pen names Lady Silver Wings. Sorry, I was in NSW for a wedding, and I'll be going down a few days after xmas. 

BUT- my holidays are EIGHT weeks! YES!!!!! I'm hoping to complete or nearly finish most of my stories. So keep on the look out.

Chappie staties: This chap took mayble an hour to write/type. Only speel check/editing has been done by me reading over and MWord.

Please review! Cyber cookies for all who do! Love yas all! SM20


	13. Chapter 13

I know, I'm horrible and mean and should have published this MONTHS ago, despire the fact I just finished it then. Life's been rather crazy at the moment, but I believe I am on a roll, as they say. For anyone who isn't quite clear (not that I've faced this problem yet), this story is humour, for lulz, not for seriousness. Ame is quite obviously what Emily says later, and a lot of things are explained here, though I just remembered I forgot something. Ah well, next chapter, eh? XD Anyways, I hope everyone had a happy easter, and stuff, and I do hope you enjoy the sotry, and lol once at least!

* * *

"Yep! If you'd have hugged me a little, I wouldn't have to prove myself." Stupidness, but obviously Kai felt smart and thought he was…and really he's trying hard right?  
"Prove yourself in what, little brother?" OHMYGOODNESS! Little brother!! No wonder Kai has problems…  
"That just cuz I'm younger doesn't mean your better than me."  
"Uh, actually, it does."

Ame is now standing in a spotlight that came from the middle of nowhere. "I'm older, which makes me smarter, way more gorgeous, a better flyer, and a much better everything else!" Strike a pose!  
"How do you figure that out?" Cute chibi confusion styled blinking.  
"Cuz, stupid, not only am I older, but I'm also female!" Said in a 'like, duh' voice.  
Thankfully, Kai remembered the saying 'Shopping malls have no fury like a woman scorned', and so decided to let her win this one.

Everyone else, meanwhile, was rather confused. Except Enrique. He just saw boobs, and that's all that needed to make sense in his mind. Mariah came forward, slowly putting down the knife she wielded.  
"So, Hilary, what's going on?"  
The brunette sat on the table Ame had previously been standing on. "Not much really. Ame just hasn't been doing as she's told." Hilary glared at the girl, who was, again, bickering with her brother, and flicked the fat little mouse away from her persons.  
"And, just who is, um, Ame?"  
"Kai's older twin. See what happened was," Hilary was quickly merging into gossip mode, "their parents died, right? And they were separated in the incident that killed their parents. And see, Ame thought Kai was dead, and Kai thought Ame was dead. So, they live their lives, but then Ame sees Kai on TV! And she's all like 'OMGWTF?' and he was doing god knows what. And then, see, Ame and I have been pen pals for aaaaaaaaaaaaaaages, and she explained some stuff, and I'm like 'nu wai!' and she's like 'yah wai!', and I'm like 'OMG rly?' and she's all like 'yah rly'."

For the few who weren't 1337, Hilary's babbling made no sense, whatsoever. But they realised, the faster she finished her story, the faster she'd go back to speaking sense. And that was good for everyone, apparently.  
And so the story continued! "Anyway, eventually we figured out a plot to reunite these two loving siblings" (she was ignoring the fact that Kai was gnawing on Ame's arm, and she had her dear younger brother in a headlock) "but then Ame got lost-"  
"I did NOT!"  
"-Whatevs. ANYWAY, something happened, so we lost contact and I'm like 'o noes!', so I decided to stalk Kai for the fun of it-"  
Ray was semi-confused here. "You can stalk someone when they live with you?"  
Lee nodded. "Duh, that's why nobody's yelled at Mariah." Mariah's indignant protest was lost as she clung to Ray with starry (and rather freaky) eyes.  
"-And then Ame managed to get here, and then you guys found us!" And thus the rant was over.

Throughout that day, which now, was the thirteenth, many things were explained.  
1) Rose/LadySheWolf/Email stalker = Hilary. But! Hilary's real name was Rose, a girl Kai long thought dead. Why? Cuz she was Boris' illegitimate daughter to a 'scarlet woman', and he refused to pay child support, even though he paid for quite a lot of other naughty things.  
2) The wings! Oh, the amazing yet mutated wings that popped out of nowhere! Turns out that if a blader is particularly strong (or stubborn, in Ame's case), they can 'merge' with their bitbeasts, much like the digimon show, that was ruined by the American dubbers, as Kai pointed out.  
Ame's bitbeast was a phoenix, much like Dranzer. Except she was all icy and cold and stuff, while Dranzer was fire and passion.  
Emily decided to comment that Ame sounded like a top-notch Mary-Sue. Ame flipped her the finger and told Kai to tell Emily that she was too sassy to talk to such filth.  
Kai was too busy telling Tyson that just because _Dragoon_ could fly doesn't me the cap-wearing boy could.  
3) Not really an explanation, but the Demolition Boys arrived. Hooray! The staff at the Hiwatari household were rather depressed about having more ratty children to look after, especially the new ones, who looked half dead.

Many of the occupants found this too much to handle, and decided that after a nice loooong alcohol/tablet induced sleep, all of the craziness would turn out to be a dream.  
On the other hand, those who were wide awake were enjoying the fact that there were more people in the ridiculously large house.  
Hilary, ever on the prowl, had stuck up a fair bit more mistletoe than was necessary. Ian had taken to following her around, hoping to get his very first kiss. It goes without saying that she was more interested in the likes of Kai or Tyson. Or, at any rate, someone with a much smaller nose.  
Bryan had taken to making lunch and plumping people up, due to Tyson always inhaling the contents of the kitchen, utensils and all. The bluenette now refused to eat, as he was convinced the plumpest person would be disguised as a turkey and eaten for Christmas tea.

Kai found it proper to remind him that, while people are edible, it's called cannibalism, and if anything, they would be disguised as a chicken cuz turkeys are gross. Apart from that, he and Tala sat on the roof, not particularly enjoying the hot bricks of the roof, but happily sitting in the quiet. (Now, of course there are other quite places in the house. The basement for one, but that fat little mouse may still be running around. And most of the hallways seemed deserted, but a few sneaking females lay in wake for unsuspecting bishies to walk by under their traps of funny looking plants. So obviously, rather than the garden, going out to a quaint little café, or even just locking a door, the roof was the best place to be.)

And so, the thirteenth day of December ended with a wonderful meal prepared by Bryan and Oliver (Ray wanted to help, but Bryan had a knife and a death glare to kill…theoretically, of course –coughcough-). The salad, chips and steak went down wonderful before homebrand icecream with sprinkles. Nibbles were then had as Twilight and New Moon were watched. After the girls squabbled, bickered and hit each other over who was the biggest Team Edward fangirl, or if Team Edward was even better than Team Jacob at all, Ame decided to add more fuel to the fire by saying Paul was the best, and totally way more hawt. Kai thought it funny that she liked the spastic one the best, and Tala commented that they'd be the perfect couple. As such, he was duly KOed, and the staff sent the loud, dirty and highly annoying children to bed, praying and hoping that the last few days of the holidays would come quickly, much like the lovely reviewers waiting for the next chapter of the lives of the beybladers.

* * *

So? Did you lol? More than once? Never? Cake? Thanks. :3 Anyway, again, sorry for the wait, but things are calming down and I'm getting better at not being stupid now, so more updates soon plz? mehbe. Ciao~!


End file.
